marvelfandomcom_hu-20200216-history
Angyal (Warren Worthington III)
nek, a nak, az nak. Az alapító tagja. A egyike volt, , | Ellenségei = | Rokonai = Sr Warren K (nagyapja, elhunyt), Warren K Jr. (apja, elhunyt), Kathryn (annya, elhunyt), Burt (más néven Káprázat, apai nagybátyja) | Univerzum = 616-os Föld | OperációsBázis = Az X-Faktor főhadiszállása New York városában, később a Hajó (Id.: X-Men 1995/8 - dokumentáció). Worthington rezidenciákat tart fenn a világ különböző városaiban (többek között Los angeles-ben és New York-ban), és társtulajdonosa az Új-Mexikóban található Sziklás-hegység Panziónak | Nem = férfi | Magasság = 185 cm | Súly = 75 kg | Szemszín = kék | Hajszín = szőke | Bőrszín = kaukázusi | KülönlegesIsmertetőjel = egy pár fehér szárny, ami a hátából áll ki, régebben kék bőr és fém szárnyak. | Állampolgárság = amerikai | CsaládiÁllapot = Nőtlen | Foglalkozás = A Worthington Iparvállalat igazgatótanácsának elnöke és a cég fő részvényese, ezenkívül igazságszolgáltató, multimiliomos örökös, Volt terrorista | IskolaiVégzettség = Főiskolai diploma | Típus = mutáns | Eredet = | SzületésiHely = en:Centerport, en:Long Island, New York | HalálánakHelye = | Alkotók = Stan Lee | ElsőMegjelenés = ''X-Men'' (Vol. 1) #1 | UtolsóMegjelenés = | Története = Warren Worthington III egy magániskolába járt, amikor a lapockáiból szárnyak kezdtek nőni. A szárnyak néhány hónap alatt tökéletesen kifejlődtek, de Worthington titkolta a létezésüket: a szárnyakat szorosan a hátához kötötte és elrejtette a ruhája alá. Kezdetben borzasztó szörnynek gondolta magát. Ám, ahogy múlt az idő, Worthington rájött, hogy a szárnyaival repülni is tud, és egyre inkább élvezte új képességét. Egy éjjel aztán tűz ütött ki a kollégium hálótermében, és Worthington úgy döntött, felhasználja különleges adottságát, hogy megmentse a benn rekedt embereket. A hosszú szőke paróka, amelyet viselt, valamint a hálóing angyalkülsőt kölcsönöztek neki. A mentési akció sikerrel járt, és kilétét is sikerült titokban tartania. Nem sokkal ezután Worthington felvette a Bosszúálló Angyal navel, álruhát öltött magára és életét a bűn üldözésének szentelte. Az X-ek összeköttetésbe léptek vale, ő pedig elfogadta ajánlatukat és csatlakozott hozzájuk. Nem sokkal azután, hogy Charles Xavier professzor, az X-ek alapítója új tagokkal bővítette a csoportot, az Angyal elhatározta, hogy kiválik a csapatból. Szülei haláiával Worthington hatalmas vagyont őrökölt, amelynek egy részét arra használta fel, hogy létrehozzon egy Los Angefesben működő szuperhős-csapatot, a Bajnokokat. Worthington nyilvánosságra hozta, hogy ő az Angyal, noha Xavier professzorral sikerült titokban tartaniuk az X-ekhez fűződő kapcsolatát, és ezzel együtt az X-ek otthonát és titkos rejtekhelyét. Amikor a Bajnokok csapata széthullott, Worthington úgy határozott, hogy attól kezdve idejét üzleti ügyeinek és felújított szerelmi kapcsolatának szenteli régi barátnőjével, Candace "Candy" Southernnel. Kőzben Worthington egy időre visszatért az X-ek kötelékébe. Nemrég Angyal csatlakozott az Oltalmazók csapatához, és velük maradt, miután a Bestia újjászervezte a társaságot. Az Oltalmazók működésükhöz felhasználták Worthington és Candy Southern vagyonát, főhadiszállásuk pedig az Új-Mexikóban található Sziklás-hegység Panzió left. Amikor az Oltalmazók útjai elváltak, Worthington segédkezett létrehozni az X-Faktort. Nemrég, a Martalócokkal folytatott harcban, Angyal szárnyai súlyosan megsérültek. Az orvosok azt mondták, hogy a szárnyak maradandó károsodást szenvedtek, feltétlenül amputálni kell mindkettőt, és Worthington nem repülhet többé. Az Angyal egy ideig Halál néven a világuralomra törő mutáns Apokalipszis (En Sabah Nur)t szolgálta, aki megmentette, új, pusztító bionikus szárnyakat és új egyéniséget adott neki. Végül az Angyal elhagyta Apokalipszist, de egy ideig nem volt hajlandó újra csatlakozni az X-Faktorhoz. Ugyanakkor az X-Faktor egy másik szövetségese, a morlock Kalibán lépett Apokalipszis szolgálatába, mint Halál, az egyik Lovas. Egy, az X-Faktor és Apokalipszis között lezajlott ütközet sotán, az X-Faktor főhadiszállását lerombolták, azóta használja az X-Faktor Apokalipszis Hajóját főhadiszállásként. Warren Worthington III egy magániskolába járt, amikor a lapockáiból szárnyak kezdtek kinőni. A szárnyak néhány hónap alatt tökéletesen kifejlődtek, de Worthington titkolta a létezésüket: a szárnyakat szorosan a hátához kötötte és elrejtette ruhája alatt. Kezdetben borzasztó szörnynek gondolta magát, ám ahogy múlt az idő, rájött, hogy szárnyaival repülni is tud, és egyre inkább élvezte új képességét. Egy éjjel aztán tűz ütött ki a kollégium hálótermében, és úgy döntött, felhasználja különleges adottságát, hogy megmentse a bennrekedt embereket. A hosszú szőke paróka, amelyet viselt, valamint a hálóing angyalkülsőt kölcsönöztek neki. A mentési akció sikerrel járt, és kilétét is sikerült titokban tartania. Nem sokkal ezután elhagyta az iskolát, felvette a Bosszúálló Angyal nevet, álruhát öltött magára és életét a bűn üldözésének szentelte New York városában. Amikor Xavier professzor felvette vele a kapcsolatot és meghívta akkor alapított szupercsapatába, az X-Menbe, Warren elfogadta az ajánlatot és csatlakozott hozzájuk. Angyal, Küklopsz, Bestia, Jégember és Csodalány lettek az X-Men alapító tagjai. Mindőjük közül persze Jean Grey, a gyönyörű Csodalány volt rá a legnagyobb hatással: akárcsak a többiek, ő is fülig beleesett a lányba, aki azonban Warren minden próbálkozása ellenére Küklopsz érzéseit viszonozta. Az együtt töltött évek alatt szoros barátság alakult ki Warren és Jean között. Az X-Men tagjai egyúttal mind Xavier Professzor Tehetséggondozó Iskolájának is tanulóivá váltak (Xavier 's School for Gifted Youngsters később Xavier Institute for Higher Learning), ahol közösen sajátították el mutáns képességeik helyes és biztonságos használatát. Életüket a bűn elleni harcnak és Xavier álmának szentelték: létrehozni egy világot, melyben az emberek és a mutánsok békében és barátságban élnek egymás mellett. Amikor az élő mutáns sziget, Krakoa Küklopsz kivételével a csapat minden tagját fogságba ejtette, Xavier új X-eket toborzott (Rozsomák, Vihar, Kolosszus, Naptűz, Viharmadár (John Proudstar), Vészmadár és Árnyék), akik Küklopsz vezetésével kiszabadították az alapító tagokat. Ezután Küklopsz kivételével az eredeti X-ek - köztük Warren is - mind kiléptek egy időre az X-Menből. Szülei halálával hatalmas vagyont örökölt, amelynek egy részét arra használta fel, hogy létrehozzon egy Los Angelesben működő szuperhőscsapatot, a Bajnokokat. Nyilvánosságra hozta, hogy ő az Angyal, noha Xavier professzorral sikerült titokban tartaniuk az X-ekhez fűződő kapcsolatát, és ezzel együtt az X-ek otthonát és titkos rejtekhelyét. Amikor a Bajnokok csapata széthullott, úgy határozott, hogy attól kezdve idejét üzleti ügyeinek és felújított szerelmi kapcsolatának szenteli régi barátnőjével, Candace "Candy" Southernnel. Közben egy időre visszatért az X-ek kötelékébe. Ekkor történt, hogy régi ellenségük, Steven Lang, a mutánsvadász robotok, az Őrök irányítója megtámadta és elrabolta az X-Ment, akik kiszabadultak ugyan Lang föld körüli pályán keringő űrállomásáról, de útban hazafelé különösen erős napkitörés útjába kerültek. Egyedül Jeannek volt esélye, hogy a pilótafülkében maradva túlélje a sugárzást, míg a többieket a raktárba zárta. A Föld közelébe érve azonban elfogyott az ereje, és már a halálán volt, amikor a Főnix-erő (Phoenix Force), egy kozmikus lény behatolt az űrhajóba. A Főnix-erő magáévá tette Jean alakját és emlékeit; cserébe pedig egy inkubátorként működő gubóba zárta, ahol a sugárzás okozta sebek lassú gyógyulásnak indultak. Amikor megérkeztek a Földre, a csapat azt hitte, Jean meghalt, ám ekkor egy tűzmadár tűnt fel, közepén a lánnyal (valójában ő a Főnix Erő volt, de Jean elméjének és testének leutánzása olyan jól sikerült, hogy elhitte magáról, ő Jean Grey), aki úgy érezte olyan változáson ment át, melyet egy új név felvételével fejezhet ki leginkább. Ő lett Főnix (klón). Később Jason Wyngarde, másnéven az Agymester és Emma Frost, a Pokoltűz Klub Fehér Királynőjének tevékenysége folytán a szinte korlátlan hatalommal rendelkező Főnix egyre inkább elvesztette önuralmát és átalakulva Sötét Főnixszé szörnyű bűnöket követett el, melyekért meg kellett fizetnie. Miután elpusztított egy teljes galaxist és egy Siár flottát, a Shi'arok elrabolták őt és az X-eket, hogy elpusztítsák a Főnixet. Xavier párbajra hívta ki a Siár Birodalmi Gárdat Jean életéért. A Hold sötét oldalán (the Blue Part of the Moon) vívott harcot azonban az X-ek elvesztették, Jean pedig öngyilkos lett. Miután visszatérttek a Földre, Warren nem igaz jött ki Rozsomákkal és újra megvált a csapattól. Jégemberrel együtt csatlakozott az Oltalmazókhoz, akiket Bestia éppen ekkor szervezett újjá. Az Oltalmazók működésükhöz felhasználták Worthington és Candy Southern vagyonát, főhadiszállásuk pedig az Új-Mexikóban található Sziklás-hegység Panzió lett. Ezalatt tudta meg Warren Nyíltól, hogy Jean nem halt meg a Holdon (pontosabban hogy nem Jean halt meg a Holdon), hanem évekig a New Yorki öbölben volt, egy regeneráló gubóba zárva. Amikor a Holdsárkány (Moondragon) és a Hold Sárkánya (the Dragon of the Moon) ellen vívott harcban a csapat több tagja is úgy tűnt, hogy meghalt, az Oltalmazók útjai elváltak, s Warren az X-ek többi alapító tagjával közösen létrehozta az X-Factort. Jean, aki hosszú időt töltött a selyemhernyógubó-szerű képződményben, visszatérve a tetszhalál állapotából megdöbbenve tapasztalta, hogy távolléte alatt a mutánsellenesség milyen mértékben fokozódott, s hogy az X-Menben milyen változások történtek: Xavier eltűnt, az iskola, az X-ek és az Új Mutánsok vezetését pedig legnagyobb ellenségük, Magneto vette át. (Valójában Xavier a Shi'ár Galaxisba utazott a Csillagjárókkal, hogy kigyógyítsák súlyos sérüléseiből, Magneto pedig gyökeres változásokon ment keresztül. ) Jeannek az volt a meggyőződése, hogy az X-Men "árulása" miatt rá és az eredeti X-ekre hárul a feladat, hogy továbbvigyék Xavier professzor örökségét. Az X-Factor magánjellegű szervezet volt, melynek nyíltan vállalt célkitűzése látszólag az volt, hogy az emberfeletti képességekkel rendelkező mutánsok tevékenységét leleplező feljelentéseket kivizsgálja, felkutassa és elfogja ezeket a mutánsokat, s megakadályozza, hogy további veszélyt jelentsenek az átlagember számára. Azonban az X-Factornak volt egy titkos, valódi célja is: rátalálni azokra a mutánsokra, akik áldozatul eshetnek az embereknek és megtanítani őket arra, hogyan használják erejüket úgy, hogy se maguk, se mások számára ne jelentsenek veszélyt és így ismét be tudjanak illeszkedni az emberi társadalomba. Elvileg, ha ezek a mutánsok már elsajátították emberfeletti képességeik hatékony gyakorlásának módját, jobban el fogják tudni titkolni valódi képességeiket és nem fognak kiríni az átlagemberek közül. Az X-Factor megalapítása a Worthington Műveken keresztül történt, de Warren a közvélemány előtt titokban akarta tartani, hogy ő és vállalata milyen mértékben érdekelt a csapatban. Főhadiszállásuk először egy épületkomplexum volt Manhattan nyugati felén a Hudson folyó mentén, majd egy értelmes computer által vezérelt repülő gépezet, a Hajó. Warren Cameron Hodge-ot, volt barátját és évfolyamtársát bízta meg az X-Factor "image"-ének kialakításával. Hodge tsztában volt vele, milyen céllal alapították az X-Factort, de munkája abból állt, hogy a külvilág számára olyan képet alakítson ki a szervezetről, mintha az lobogójára a "mutáns-veszély" megszüntetését tűzte volna ki. Ezt televízióhirdetésekkel és egyéb eszközökkel érte el. Az X-Factor gyakran volt kénytelen akcióba lépni álruhás valójában, bevetve emberfeletti képességeiket. Természetesen működésük szempontjából alapvetően fontos volt, hogy ne derüljön ki, a fő "mutáns-vadászok" maguk is mutánsok. Az egyik ellenséges, az X-Factor főhadiszállása ellen intézett mutáns-támadás jó alkalom volt arra, hogy azt a látszatot keltsék, mintha az eredeti X-Men és az öt X-Factor-ügynök együtt, egyidőben jelentek volna meg. Küklopsz, Bestia és Jégember álruhájukban úgy tettek, mintha az ellenséget segítenék, míg Jean, Worthington, Hodge és barátaik, Rusty Collins és Vera Gantor, mind X-Factor egyenruhában, látszólag az X-Factor oldalán harcoltak. Álruhás valójukban a csapat tagjait a világ X-Terminátorok (X-Terminators) néven ismeri és úgy tudja, hogy az X-Factor ellen dolgoznak. Az X-Factor tagjai nem is sejtették, hogy Cameron Hodge titokban pénzt lopott Warrentől, s ebből megalapított egy Jog (Right) nevű katonai szervezetet, mely az emberfeletti képességekkel rendelkező mutánsok ellen jött létre. Hodge-ot két dolog motiválta: Worthingtonnal szembeni jól titkolt ellenszenve és az a félelme, hogy egykor majd a mutánsok fogják uralni a világot. Mindebből kiindulva Hodge az elvileg az X-Factor érdekében folytatott propagandakampányát tudatosan arra használta fel, hogy muténsellenes előítéletet gerjesszen a társadalom széles rétegeiben. Az X-Factor munkamódszerei nagyon vegyes érzéseket váltottak ki többek között számos emberfeletti képességekkel rendelkező mutánsból, akik úgy vélték, az a tény, hogy az X-Factor tevékenységét a nyilvánosság előtt folytatja, csak növeli az emberekben a veszélyes, mutánsellenes előítéletet. A Szabad Erő (Freedom Force) elnevezésű szervezet, mely volt bűnöző mutánsokból állt, akik az Egyesült Államok kormányának zsoldjában dolgoztak, megbízást kapott Rusty Collins letartóztatására, azonban az X-Terminátorok meghiúsították Collins őrizetbe vételét. Rejtély (Mystique), a Szabad Erő vezetője rájött, hogy az X-Terminátorok tulajdonképpen az eredeti X-ek, nyomozásba kezdett és kiderítette, hogy az X-Factor anyagi támogatója Warren Worthington, az Angyal. Ezt az információt kiszivárogtatta a médiának, és ezzel hatalmas botrányt kavart: napvilágra került, hogy a híres mutáns-vadász szervezetet egy ismert, emberfeletti képességekkel rendelkező mutáns finanszírozza. Nem sokkal azután, hogy Candy, Angyal barátnője ezeket a híreket meghallotta, egy félreérthető helyzetben találta Warrent és Jeant, s habár nem történt semmi, szakítottak. E két esemény után történt, hogy Angyal lement a Morlockok csatornákba, hogy megmentse Artie Maddickset a Maralócoktól (Maraduders). Rá is talált Artie-ra, s amíg a fiú elmenekült, ő feltartotta a Martalócok három tagját: Vertigót, Rombolót (Blockbuster) és Szigonyt (Harpoon). Habár Vertigót könnyedén legyőzte, Rombolóval már nem bírt el. Míg az a falhoz szorította, Szigony eltalálta Warren szárnyait. Ha Thor nem talál rá az Alagútban, s nem viszi el egy kórházba, valószínűleg meg is halt volna. Angyal szárnyai olyan súlyos sérüléseket sznvedtek (a csontjai mind eltörtek, a sebek pedig elfertőződtek), hogy az orvosok nem láttak más lehetőséget, csak az amputációt. Hodge gondoskodott róla, hogy az orvosok ezt meg is tegyék. A csapat tagjai, akik már bánták, hogy mutánsellenes kampányt folytattak, ráébredtek, hogy Hodge az igazi ellenségük, és arra is rájöttek, hogy ő a Jog vezére. A Jog foglyul ejtette a fiatal mutánsokat, akiket a morlock Piócával és Rictorral (Rictor korábbana Jog bábfigurája volt) kiegészült X-Factor segített, és elfogta a négy megmaradt alapító tagot is. Később azonban az X-Factor mutánsai legyőzték Hodge-ot és a Jogot, s visszaszerezték szabadságukat. Ezalatt Angyal, aki mindent elvesztett, ami fontos volt számára az életben, egy repülőgéppel öngyilkosságot kísérelt meg. Társai úgy tudták, hogy meghalt, valójában azonban régi ellenségük, a világuralomra törő Apokalipszis (Apocalypse) biztonságos helyre teleportálta, s alkut ajánlott. Az ajánlat egyszerű volt: én szárnyakat adok neked, te pedig a csatlósom leszel. Angyal elfogadta az üzletet. Warren a szó minden értelmében újjászületett. Apokalipszis szerves fémből készített számára új szárnyakat, melyek minden tekintetben jobbak voltak a régi tollaknál. Fémtollakat tudott kilőni, melyek megbénították áldozatukat, a szárnyak pedig borotvaélesek voltal, szinte mindent át tudtak vágni. Bőrszínét halványkékké változtatta, s átalakította személyiségét is: a gazdag playboyból egy dühvel és gyűlölettel teli ember lett. Halál (Death) néven ő lett Apokalipszis negyedik lovasa (Fourth Horseman). Halálként Warren összecsapott régi bajtársaival is, s habár eközben sikerült megszabadulnia Apokalipszis hatalma alól, egy ideig nem volt hajlandó visszatérni az X-Factorhoz. Ezalatt régi szövetségesük, a morlock Kalibán foglalta el Warren helyét mint Halál, Apokalipszis lovasa. Később Warren felvette az Arkangyal (Archangel) nevet, s visszatért társaihoz. Bionikus szárnyai saját életet éltek, és több alkalommal is Warren parancsa nélkül követtek el gyilkosságot. Arkangyal leghőbb vágya az lett, hogy bosszút álljon Apokalipszisen. Egy, az X-Factor és Apokalipszis között lezajlott ütközet során az X-Factor főhadiszállását lerombolták, ezért a csapat Apokalipszis volt főhadiszállását, a Hajót kezdte el használni. Az X-Factor ezután nyilvánosságra hozta, hogy mutánsok (de igazi nevüket titokban tartották) és hibának minősítették mutánsellenes kampányukat. Az X-Factor ezután nyíltan arra törekedett, hogy az emberfeletti képességekkel rendelkező mutánsokat segítse képességeik használatának elsajátításában és azon munkálkodott, hogy a bűnöző mutánsok tevékenységét megfékezze. Cameron Hodge, aki egyre inkább gyűlölte a mutánsokat, elrabolta Candy Southernt. Warren mepróbálta megmenteni, de mielőtt elérhette volna Hodge-ot, az megölte a lányt. Warren bosszúból levágta Hodge fejét. Amikor Hodge újra feltűnt Genoshában, már sokkal inkább gép volt, mint ember. Habár végül az X-Men legyőzte, rájöttek, hogy Hodge-ot soha nem tudják igazán legyőzni, s hogy Warren iránti győlölete sohasem fog csökkenni. Később Warren Candyvel is újra találkozott, akit átalakítottak Falanx-szá, s aki Hodge hatalma alatt állt, aki szintén Phalanx lett. (A Phalanx egy földönkívüli létforma.) Candy feláldozta az életét, hogy megmentse Warrent, Hodge azonban megmenekült. Warren egy ideig New York-ban élt Charlotte Jones nyomozóval, de rövidesen elhagyta a nőt. Később újra szembenézett Apokalipszissel (az X-Cutioner's Song történetben), amikor is Apokalipszis úgy tűnt, hogy meghalt. Xavier kérésére az X-Men újjáalakult, s az X-Factor tagjai (köztük Warren is) visszatértek a csapathoz. Valamivel az Onslaught eljövetele után történt, hogy Arkangyal levedlette bionikus szárnyait, melyek a Kardfogú ellen vívott harcban nagyrészt elpusztultak, ezzel utat nyitva a régi, tollakból álló szárnyaknak, melyek újra kinőttek. Habár nagyon örül régi szárnyai visszaszerzésének, az átalakulása körüli rejtély még nem oldódott meg, s Warren attól tart, hogy ez csak újabb állomás volt Apokalipszis terveiben. Az X-Men tagjaként ismerkedett meg Betsy Braddockkal, másnéven Pszichével (Psylocke). Mindekettejüket kihasználták és átalakították, de életben maradtak. Közös múltjuknak köszönhetően nagyon jól megértették egymást és lassan egymásba szerettek. A Kardfogú elleni harcban azonban szerelme is megsebesült, de összefogva régi riválisával, Rozsomákkal, a Vörös Hajnal (Crimson Dawn) kivonat segítségével sikerült megmenteniük Psziché életét. Az "Apokalipszis Kora"-valóságban (Age of Apocalypse) megismerhettük Angyal egy másik arcát. Ebben a világban Warren egy erkölcstelen, gazdag playboy, aki egy Menyország (Heaven) nevű nightclubot működtet a mutáns elit számára. Apokalipszisnak és Magnetónak egyaránt dolgozik, mindig azon az oldalon segít, ahol a nagyobb hasznot reméli beavatkozásától. Végül azonban segít Magnetónak legyőzni Apokalipszist | Képességei = Angyal mutáns, aki természetes úton kifejlődött, mintegy öt méter fesztávolságú szárnyai segítSégével képes repülni. A madarakéhoz hasonlóan tollal @orított szárnyai igen finom csontozatúak, így a felsőtesthez és a lábszárhozhoz szorítva a ruha alatt alig-alig észrevehetőek. Angyal egész testtelépítése természetesen alkalmazkodott a repüléshez. Csontjai üregesek, akár a madaraké, így testsúlya is jóval alacsonyabb, mint a hozzá hasonló testfelépítésű embereké. Teste gyakorlatilag mentes mindentéle zsíradéktól, és az i~mok tőmegeloszlása ís arányosabb, mint egy átlagos ember esetében. Angyal szeme alkalmazkodott a repülés közben szembefújó szélhez is, amely az átlagos emberi szem számára fölöttébb káros. Légzőrendszerében van egy speciális membrán, amely nagy sebesség, illetve magasság esetén is kiszűri a levegőből a szükséges oxigént. Angyal a szárnya mozgatásával repül, akárcsak a madarak. Atlagos repülési sebessége 110 km/h körül mozog, de szükség esetén akár 300 kilométeres óránkénti sebességre is fel tud gyorsulni. Hátszél segítsége nélkül körülbeiül fél óráig képes tartani a 250 kilométeres óránkénti sebességet. Noha általában a felhők alatt repül, Artgyal könnyedén fölemelkedhet akár 3500 méteres magasságba is. Képes azonban elérni a madár által valaha ís elért legnagyobb magasságot, a tengerszinttől számított 9500 métert. Természetesen ebben a magasságban csak néhány percig képes megmaradni. Angyal hozzávetőleg tizenkét órán át tud megállás nélkül repülni. A pletykákkal ellentétben az Atlanti-óceánt nem tudja egyvégtében átszelni. Egyszer megpróbálta, de útközben le kellett szállnia egy repülőgépre. Egész testfelépítése természetesen alkalmazkodott a repüléshez. Csontjai üregesek, akár a madaraké, így testsúlya is jóval alacsonyabb, mint a hozzá hasonló testfelépítésű embereknek. Teste gyakorlatilag mentes mindenféle zsiradéktól, és az izmok tömegeloszlása is arányosabb, mint egy átlagos ember testében. Szeme alkalmazkodott a repülés közben szembefújó szélhez, amely az átlagos emberi szem számára fölöttéb káros. Légzőrendszerében van egy speciális membrán, amely nagy sebesség, illetve magasság esetén is kiszűri a levegőből a szükséges oxigént. Szárnya mozgatásával repül, akárcsak a madarak. Átlagos repülési sebessége 110 km/h körül mozog, de szükség esetén akár 300 kilométeres óránkénti sebességre is fel tud gyorsulni. Hátszél segítsége nélkül körülbelül fél óráig képes tartani a 250 kilométeres óránkénti sebességet. Noha általában a felhők alatt repül, könnyedén felemelkedhet akár 3500 méteres magasságba is. Képes azonban elérni a madár által valaha is elért legnagyobb magasságot, a tengerszinttől számított 9500 métert is. Természetesen ebben a magassában csak néhány percig képes megmaradni. Hozzávetőleg tizenkét órán át tud megállás nélkül repülni. A pletykákkal ellentétben az Atlanti-óceánt nem tudja egyvégtében átszelni. Egyszer megpróbálta, de útközben le kellett szállnia egy repülőgépre | Szakértelmei = | Tudásszintje = | Intelligencia = | Erő = Angyal fizikaí ereje megfelel a vele azorios korú, azonos testtelépítésű, és testét rendszeresen edző férfi testi erejének. Szárnyai segftségével saját testsúlyán kívül még körülbelül kétszáz kilogramm tömeget képes huzamosabb ideig a levegőben tartani. A legerősebb formájában akár 900 kg-ot is képes volt megemelni. | Repülési_sebesség = | Állóképesség = | Életerő = | Fürgeség = | Reflex = | Gyenge = | Felszerelés = Anygalként a kék-fehér öltözete ellenálló a vágó és lövő fegyverekkel szemben és fel van szerelve álcázó rendszerrel ami láthatatlanná teszi az elektromos szenzorokkal szemben. | Közlekedés = | Fegyverek = | Jegyzetek = | Egyéb = | Linkek = | Írta = | B_adamantium = | B_karmok = | B_agyar = | B_tollak = | B_szorzet = | B_pata = | B_szarvak = | B_tobb_kar = | B_tobb_fej = | B_pupilla_v_irisz_nincs = | B_egy_kar = | B_hegyes_ful = | B_kotest = | B_pikkelyes_bor = | B_farok = | B_tetovalas = | B_szarny =x | R_zaszlo = | R_pancel = | R_pajzs = | R_kard = | R_ij = | R_meretvalto = | R_gyors = | R_gazdag =x | R_hoerseklet_iranyito = | R_masolo = | R_sport = | R_haborus = | R_harcmuvesz = | E_foldonkivuli = | E_klon = | E_kozmikus_entittas = | E_kozmikus_sugarzas = | E_mutans =x | E_mutalodott = | E_kiborg = | E_istenseg = | E_alakmas = | E_gamma_sugarzas = | E_ionikus = | E_magikus = | E_targy_alapu_kepesseg = | E_robot = | E_szuper-katona = | E_eloholt = | E_verfarkas = | E_vampir = | E_zombi = | S_iker = | S_gestalt = | S_tortenelmi = | H_vak = | H_suket = | H_fuggo = | H_sebzi_elektromossag = | H_sebzi_tuz = | H_fobia = }} Category:198 Category:Öngyógyító Category:Gyógyítók Category:Repülés Category:Emberfölötti Ellenállóképesség Category:Béta Szintű Mutáns Category:Cheyarafim